


It's Not Easy Being Superman

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gallavich, Hospital, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Sad, hurt!Ian, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey so i had this idea for a prompt where ian goes into the hospital thingy and they treat him bad and mickey finds out about it??</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy Being Superman

Mickey comes into the hospital. It’s his first visit in about a week. He had wanted to come a lot sooner but it took a while for them to get whatever official shit they had to do to let Mickey visit Ian by himself.

He’s escorted to the visiting room and finds Ian sitting alone at a small table, another chair seated across from him.

Mickey smiles as he walks over.

“Hey,” he says, putting his hand on the small of Ian’s back.

Ian looks up at him surprised. “Mickey?”

“Yeah,” Mickey grins wider. “I told you I was coming yesterday remember?”

Ian thinks for a moment. “Oh. Oh yeah.”

Mickey shakes his head and moves to the chair across from Ian.

 “You doing okay in here?” He asks sitting down.

“Sorry?” Ian furrows his brow. “Oh yeah, yeah. Great.” He tries to smile.

“You sure?” Mickey questions.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Nothing just making sure. You know you can tell me if-“

“I’m fine really.”

“Okay.”

“Sorry.” Ian says quietly. Mickey seems to not hear.

 “It’s just your eyes look a little…”

“Oh tired.” Ian says touching around his eyes, looking self-conscious. “I’m just tired. The meds they…umm make me tired.”

“Oh okay.” Mickey nods. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Ian looks down at the table between them.

“They working though?” Mickey asks.

“Hm?” Ian raises his head up.

“The meds?”

Ian breathes out “Yeah, yeah they’re good.” Ian bites his lip.

“Good. That’s good.”

 “Well what about you?” Ian rubs his eyes. “Are you good?”

“Yeah I’m good,” Mickey gives a small smile. “As good as I’m gonna be with you stuck in here.” Mickey grins trying to make light of it. 

Ian lets out a weak laugh.

“You sure you’re alright?” Mickey asks again.

“Yeah. Promise. I’m just…really tired. Sorry.”

“Sure. You want me to leave? Give you some rest.”

“What? No, no you don’t have to leave.”

“It’s alright if you’re tired I don’t want you to-“ Mickey starts to get up but Ian holds out his hand.

“No stay. Please?”

“Okay. Okay.” Mickey sits back down and eyes Ian curiously.

“So you said you’re doing ok?” Ian asks Mickey again.

“Yup. Business is good. Heat apparently brings in a lot of customers.”

“Ha yeah I bet.” Ian tries to act cheery. It doesn’t come across fully but Mickey ignores it. Must be the exhaustion.

“The crazy shit that some people ask for when they’re dying of heat stroke, man…” Mickey continues.

“Oh yeah? Like what.” Ian asks.

“Ha fuck. I dunno there was this one guy. Came in and all he requested that was extra was a bucket of ice. Charged extra of course. Heard the girls talking later about the various places he liked the cubes being put. Liked having his dick frozen apparently.”

“Ha jesuss…” Ian chuckles.

“You tellin me... I swear this one guy wanted to fuck a fan.”

“Hot as fuck out now, huh?”

“Yeah.” Mickey rolls his eyes, he always kind of hated the heat. “What they don’t let you outside here?”

“Uhm no. Not really.”

“Hmm well honestly consider yourself lucky. It’s fucking torture out there.” Mickey wipes his brow as he remembers the heat he just escaped from.

“Ha I’ll keep that in mind when I get jealous staring at people outside.” Ian jokes.

Mickey looks at him, face guilt ridden.

“Sorry.” Ian shakes his head.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Mickey says.

“What?”

“You don’t need to apologize after everything.” Mickey says gently. He laughs. “You’ve been fucking apologizing to me since I walked in and you haven’t even done anything wrong.” So Mickey did notice.

“Oh…sorry.” Ian looks down at his hands.

“Ia-“

“How’s Yevy?” Ian interrupts.

“What?”

“Yevgeny. Is he doing okay?”

“Oh yeah. Yeah he’s good. Far as I know.” Mickey looks around awkwardly. “Mandy and uh Svetlana take care of him mostly.”

“Ah,” Ian looks at Mickey. “Still can’t…”

“Nah…no.” Mickey scratches the back of his head.

Ian nods understanding.

 

They talk some more. They talk about everything from Mandy’s new job to the stupid shit Mickey found on TV lately, leaving an unspoken knowledge that Mickey wishes Ian was there with him and misses him.

“Ah shit,” Mickey says after a while, checking his phone.

“What?” Ian sits up straight.

“Visiting time’s almost up.”

Ian’s body tenses up. “Oh okay.”

“I should get going.”

 “You have to?” Ian asks. The pace of his heartbeat quickens.

“Well I have like 5 minutes before someone comes in,” Mickey says checking his phone again. “Then what is it? Like another 3 they give me to get out?” Mickey laughs.

Ian is silent.

Mickey sighs and walks over to Ian. He puts his hand on the back of Ian’s neck. “I’ll see you later alright?”

Ian just nods.

“Ok,” Mickey leans down to kiss Ian’s cheek. “See you in a day or two?”

Ian breathes heavily and stares at his hands.

“Ian, hey.” Mickey touches Ian’s chin to move his face up. “I said I’ll see you in a few days, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. Few days?”

“Yes.”

Ian’s eyes start watering which scares Mickey a little.

“Ian?”

“Don’t go,” Ian let’s out.

“I- What? Ian I have to.”

“Please?” Ian’s eyes search Mickey’s face.

Mickey breathes out, okay now he was definitely freaking out. What the fuck was going on?

“Ian, I can’t stay.” Mickey tells him carefully.

Ian rubs his face and looks down again as tears drip down. One of the orderlies walks in causing Ian to jump.

“Time’s almost up,” The man says. “Five minutes.”

“Okay, thank you” Mickey yells, sarcastically, behind him.  He turns back to Ian. “Ian what is it?”

Ian looks away.

“Ian? Look I have to go.”

“Okay.”

Mickey lifts his hand to palm Ian’s hair. “It’s going to be, okay. You know?” He waits until he hears the Orderly again.

“3 minutes.” The orderly yells.

“Yes alright.” Mickey yells at the man. To Ian, “Christ, they’re really anal about the time, huh?” Mickey laughs and pulls away. He notices Ian’s face. Something’s definitely not right.

“Jesus, Ian. Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

Ian shakes his head and picks at his hand.

“Sir?” The orderly clears his throat.

“Just give me a minute, okay?” Mickey turns to where the man was leaning against the wall and kneels down.

“Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong? It’s really fucking freaking me out, man.” Mickey tries to look into Ian’s eyes.

Ian won’t answer and continues to stare down at his hands.

“Ian!” Mickey grabs Ian’s hand so he’ll look at him.

Ian winces and Mickey looks down at Ian’s hand. It’s wrapped in a makeshift bandage with what looked like torn sheets. “The fuck?” Mickey says. He inspects Ian’s hand. “What is? Did you do this?”

“I wrapped it.”

“You wrapped- How’d you hurt it?”

Ian avoids Mickey’s gaze as much as he can.

“Ian!” Mickey says more forcefully but not too aggressive. “How’d you hurt your hand?’

Ian wipes his eye with his free hand. “Wasn’t good.”

“What?”

“I didn’t want to take it. It made my mind…” Ian shakes his head.

“Take what? What does that have to do with- Ian?”

“Don’t take pills you get punished.”

“What?”

“Time’s up, sir.”

Mickey ignores the man. “Ian did they do this to you?”

Ian looks directly into Mickey’s eyes and that’s the only answer Mickey needs.

“Fuck,” He says quietly. “Fuck!” He says again, frustrated, letting go of Ian’s hand to rub his forehead. What was he supposed to do?

“Sir!”

“Hey go fuck yourself,” Mickey yells at the man.

“Look at me,” Mickey says to Ian. “I’m gonna get you out of here, okay? Alright?”

Ian covers his eyes with his forearm, trying to control his tears. Mickey kisses Ian’s forehead as he stands himself up. He grabs Ian and pulls him in to him. Ian wraps a weak arm around Mickey’s waist and Mickey smoothes his hair, as Ian rests his head on Mickey’s lower chest.

“Okay. It’s okay. I’m gonna get you out of this.” He says, continuing to comfort Ian by rubbing the back of his neck and head.

The orderly starts walking over to them, visibly angry.

“Alright fuck off, Rocky.” The man stops moving towards them and rolls his eyes waiting once again.

“I gotta go, ok. Hang in there, alright. I’m getting you out I promise.” Mickey would’ve swore to God but he’s not sure he believes in any higher fucking power, plus he always keeps his promises. Or tries his best to. He kisses Ian again and let’s his hands linger as he walks away from the redhead. He tries not to look back, the pain of having to leave Ian in this place was too hard for Mickey to handle. He walks out of the doors and looks back just in time to see the Orderly lift Ian by the arm and escort him back to his room.

 

 

Mickey stays up all night worrying out of his goddamed mind about Ian but determined to get him out of that shithole. What the fuck kind of place does that to someone in need?

Sure enough a few days later Ian was being transferred to a nicer facility (with a shortened mandatory stay). Mickey was also allowed longer visiting hours and they were allowed surprise visits just in case.

When Mickey visits Ian for the first time since his transfer there is definitely a dramatic change from the last time he saw him at the other place. Ian looks well rested, healthy, and as happy as he could be when still being forced to stay at some type of psychiatric facility.

A large wave of relief washes over Mickey when he sees Ian’s genuine smile once again. He never realized how terrifying his fake smile had been until he saw his real one.

After their hello and Mickey taking a seat next to him Ian turns to the dark haired boy.

“Thank you,” he says holding his, now professionally bandaged, hand out.

“Ah…” Mickey brushes Ian’s thanks aside and bashfully takes Ian’s hand in his. “Did what I had to,” he says.

“You’re like Superman sometimes, man, you know?”

Mickey looks down, smiling. “Guess that makes you Lois Lane then?” He laughs.

“Shut up.” Ian says laughing as well. He breathes in turning serious again. “You know I’d do the same for you …if…”

“Yeah I know.” Mickey opens and closes his mouth about to say something. Then sighs deciding to admit anyway. “You kind of already have in a lot of ways.”

“Really?” Ian asks.

“Yeah,” Mickey nods then grins. “Just let me call you my Batman.”

“Ehh…”

“Iron Man?”

“Not so much.”

“Thor,” Mickey says doubtingly.

“Mickey…” Ian looks at him in an _are you fucking serious_ kind of way.

“Ahhh,” Mickey realizes. “Captain America.”

Ian laughs. “That works.”

“Okay, Captain America.” Mickey smiles, playfully.

They look at each other and sit there in comfortable silence with one another, a sense of peace and hope washing over them.


End file.
